What's the Rush?
by screammealullaby
Summary: Britain is staying at America's house on the 4th of July, and in the end America isn't the child he remembers. Crap summary, but it's cute. Kinda fluffy super smutty UkUs fic, second chapter is the smut Yaoi, I don't own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Another firework sounded and England winced, remembering the days before America left him. Yes, yes the Fourth of July was a day in which America's former mentor was rather sensitive and yes, the younger had a tendency to take advantage of him when he was vulnerable. '_Not this year Alfred. Not his year.' _England thought to himself. _'I was your caretaker for years.' _Tears began forming in Britain's eyes as he thought back to that time. Back when his protege was just that, and his little brother. He cared for him and took care of him, he bloody loved him and it did no good, in the end he was still left alone. "Al..fred..." His head fell onto his hands, rubbing away the tears that threatened his composure.

"Hey British dude!" The bastard walked in the room. "Party out there huh?" He was practically yelling. "You going to join us soon? It's not a party without Britain!"

His glare was hidden by his hands. "Yeah, since it's because you abandoned me that you celebrate this bloody day." The other didn't hear him as he was too busy laughing as more fireworks exploded outside. England lifted his head and looked at the other, standing from his seat. "No, I'll just be going to bed."

"Aw, it's not the same without you Iggy!" America stared at him with glittering blue eyes. Flashbacks flooded the other with memories of him as a child and he had to suppress his emotions from showing.

"Well that's too bloody bad. And don't call me that." Britain began towards America's guest room as he was in his house for the night, much to his objections. He was stopped when the other hugged him tightly, much like a child begging for something he wanted.

"Iggy~!" He sang. "Please come outside with me for a bit? I owe it all to you!" England wasn't sure how he felt about the statement but he couldn't take the whining anymore.

"Fine, fine. Get off of me you bloody wanker!" And with that, he followed the younger nation outside to revel in what he considered one of his defeats.

The entire time they spent watching the fireworks, America clung to the others arm, pointing and smiling at the light show. The elder sat quiet the entire time, thinking about how he missed the other clinging to him in excitement, being so close. But now seemed somehow different; his heart never beat so fast around him before. He quickly dismissed the thought, turning his attention back to the sky, resisting a scowl.

"Britain." America's attention turned it's focus, causing the other to jump slightly. "You wanna go in and watch a movie or something?" His hand slid down the arm it had been clinging to and grabbed the others hand, squeezing it lightly

England blushed slightly at the gesture and before he could answer the other was pulling him back inside, not letting go of his hand until they got there.

America left him sitting on the couch, letting the previews play on the movie while he, of course, got snacks. Minutes later, they fell onto the couch together, settling in much too close for Britain's comfort as he was squished between the armrest and the other nation. _Why did he have to sit so close ?_

The movie droned on and England's mind wandered from boredom, rather focusing on the other who was fighting to stay awake on his shoulder. England nudged him, waking him slightly so they could readjust positions. When they relaxed again, Britain was laying down and to his dismay, the other had simply fallen on top of him, falling asleep whilst doing so. The Brit smiled slightly, still reminiscing about their younger days. "Alfred." He purred quietly, kissing the top of his head.

"Hnn," Came a muffled reply. His heart started pounding. "Say it again." America smiled up at him through tired eyes.

Green eyes stared back in confusion."Say what again?"

"My name." He scooted up and nuzzled the Brit's neck. "Say my name again, Iggy."

England blushed. "A-America. You should be getting to bed, and so should I."

"No no no." He whined. "Not that! Say my name again!" He wrapped his arms around the flushed nation, resting his chin on his chest.

"Bed." Was all the other could manage to say, trying to push the other off, failing in the process.

"No Iggy! I never get to see you anymore. Will... Will you sleep with me tonight?" He scooted even closer to Britain, uncomfortably near him now.

"Sleep with you?" Britain questioned, his mind instantly going where he didn't intend it to, slightly wandering as he pictured the other writhing below him in sweat and moans. He managed the strength to practically jump out from under the other nation, stumbling once he got to his feet. "No, no America." It sounded more like a question. "Sleep in your bed and I'll sleep in mine, you're not a child anymore."

"It's still technically my bed." America smiled from the couch.

"Oh bugger off you wanker!" Britain began towards the guest room, averting his gaze and hiding his blushing face.

"Igggyyy!" America whined, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. "Come back! I don't wanna be alone!" He threw his hands straight up in the air in desperation before dropping them back down. "England!"

"What do you want?" The blonde returned into America's view as he peered over the back of the couch.

"I told you! Sleep with me!" He whined, closing his eyes like a child, and squirming on the cushions. The others mind instantly went back to the mental images he had to fight against; those images of his younger friend under his control and yes, it was tempting. He was so vulnerable at the moment.

"And I told you no. Now go to bed, you need your sleep." England rounded the couch, pulling the other to his feet. He sighed and pulled him along. "America, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Well, I was raised by you." He giggled and hugged him. They said nothing more as they walked into America's bedroom. Blue eyes stared at the other as he sat him on the bed.

"Alright, goodnight." He smiled at him before yawning and began out the door.

"Wait! You're really not staying in here with me? I thought you were just teasing." America whimpered.

Britain sighed. "Fine, just until you fall asleep though! The I'm going!" Before he could say more he was yanked onto the bed by the other, falling on top of him. He lied there awkwardly for a moment before scrambling to get off. America just hugged him, holding him where he was.

"What's your rush?"


	2. Chapter 2

"The rush? America, let me off!" Britain fought to get off of the younger nation; he was surprisingly strong.

"No! I like you better right here." He hugged him tighter. "Or, I like you better," He trailed off and rolled over so he was now lying on top of the elder. "Here!"

"Get off of me you bloody git!" He squirmed under the other. "I want to go to bed!"

"I told you, you're sleeping with me tonight." America laid down completely, pinning his hands down and laying his head on his chest. He was silent for a moment and looked up at the other. "Iggy, why is your heart beating so fast?" He wasn't even teasing; he was completely oblivious.

Britain had almost forgotten his heart was pounding as it hadn't slowed since the other had grabbed his hand earlier that evening. "I-I don't know. Perhaps I'm catching a cold." He reasoned, not actually contemplating what he had said.

"Well then, you should definitely get your rest! But you can't sleep in your uniform, it's not good for you!"America began to unbutton the others uniform jacket.

"What the hell, America? You're not undressing me!" The Brit managed to slip out from under him, only to be backed against the wall. "It's late anyway, you need to go to bed!"

"Dude, I'm not a kid anymore! I don't need a bed time." He sat back on the bed, watching the other. "Why are you acting so weird around me tonight? We're not strangers." He pouted.

"I'm just tired." He looked away and began crawling off the bed. He recomposed himself before continuing. "I think I'll be heading to your guest room after all."

"No! Iggy!" England stopped but didn't turn around. "England," He trailed off and stared at the other.

"Fine." England said, pulling off his jacket. "Just for tonight." He dropped his pants, leaving him in only his boxers and shirt as America happily jumped off the bed and threw on his pajamas.

America fell back into the bed and beckoned for the Brit to join him. He did so hesitantly, rolling over so his back was to him. "Goodnight America."

"Oh yeah, dude. You never did say my name again like I asked!" America whined.

"Go to sleep." Was his answer.

"Not yet." America sounded suspicious, and proved to be as an arm snuck around England, rolling him over. He hugged the protesting male close, pressing their foreheads together."Please say it?" He smiled cutely.

"Go. To. Sleep!" Britain resisted the urge to close the small distance between their faces. _'Why the hell would I do that?' _"Al...fred..." He mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"Aw, I can't hear you!" America sat up, pushing the other onto his back and straddled his hips. He leaned over the other, placing his hands on either side of the Brit's head.

"Alfred! Get off of me!" He tried rolling over, pushing him off, everything he could think of but nothing worked. "Uh!" He groaned as the other fell onto his chest with a yawn.

"See England? Was that so bad?" He kissed England's chest through his shirt.

England froze.

America froze. "S-sorry." He laughed awkwardly. "I must be too tired to think straight. Goodnight dude." And instead of rolling off of him, he just laid down on the elder's chest.

"Goodnight... Alfred." America smiled against him. He then decided to try something new.

"You know Iggy, it took me that long to get you to say my name by begging. I wonder if I can get you to say it faster than that."

"Excuse me?" Britain stared at him as a blush crept across his face.

A devious smile spread over the younger's face. Instead of responding, he kissed his chest again. He moved more slowly and intentionally this time, kissing him over and over again as he moved up towards his neck.

Emerald eyes opened wide as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Before he could push the other nation off their lips were connected in a one sided kiss. Once he finally understood the current events he naturally kissed back, even as his face set ablaze with embarrassment.

Finally, America pulled away. "You look so cute when you blush." He laughed.

He didn't even receive an answer, only a blank and confused stare.

The younger nation took pity on him and tried explaining through his kisses and nibbles that he trailed back down the others neck. Meanwhile his hands played up the others shirt, running his fingers over the well toned figure.

"America." Britain finally managed. "Stop that."

"Why?" America stopped moving but remained where he was.

"W-why!" Britain asked, astounded by the obliviousness of the younger nation. Did he not see where this would lead or just not care?

"Yeah, why should I stop? This is fun!" He laughed again.

"Fun?" He started at him in amazement.

Instead of an actual answer, America pressed his lips to the Brit's again, softer and sweeter now. His tongue slipped out and ran over the others lips, pleading entrance.

"Hn." Was all Britain could manage, opening his mouth in an attempt to speak, only to have the others tongue slip in to play with his own.

America purred at the fact he was getting his way, and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. Britain's face was flushed and he was slightly panting. Not to lose his opportunity, the younger slid the others shirt up and slipped it over his head without resistance. He slid his tongue over the bare chest and the other gasped, biting his lip.

"America." Britain whined under his touch. "N-no." He managed to sit up, brushing his hair out of his face. He avoided America's gaze. "No." Was all he said.

"Yes." Came the reply. America smiled and hugged the other close, wrapping his legs around his waist. "England." He kissed his cheek. "Dude, I love you." He laughed; Such a romantic.

"You what?" Britain tensed, holding his breath as his heart raced out of his chest. "Don't say such things! It would seem I'm already in your bed."

"Iggy!" He interrupted. "I'm not saying that to shag you! I love you." He hugged him tighter and Britain became a whole new kind of embarrassed as he thought over the others words.

"I... I think, I might love you..." he whimpered quietly. "Just maybe."

"I think I can make that definite." America whispered into his ear before snickering and running his tongue over his ear, sucking softly.

England then came to the conclusion he didn't like the fact he was being turned into mush by a nation that was not only younger than him but also the one he himself had raised, finding something a little odd with that statement. He decided he needed to take charge now. He pushed the other over so he fell on his back with a laugh and England crawled over him, sitting between his legs. He kissed America hard, pressing him into the bed, sending his tongue to fight for dominance which he easily won.

When he finally pulled back America looked at him with endearing yet lustful eyes. England began pulling at his shirt, slipping it over his head before pulling at his pants as well. Soon enough, they were both in their boxers.

America took the initiative again and pinned the other to the bed, pressing a knee between his legs. His actions earned a soft moan from the male below him and he smiled proudly.

England resisted his urge to stop the others hands as they moved to the band of his boxers, pulling them down. He blushed as blue eyes looked over his _entire_ body and he moved to shield himself but he was stopped.

America didn't even have to say anything, he merely put his hands on the Brit's knees, spreading his legs so he could lean down to kiss him. He then moved his kisses down his chest, stopping only momentarily to suck on each of his nipples before moving down lower.

Britain closed his eyes tightly against reality willing himself away while the other moved down further, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton. He moaned involuntarily as the tongue's warmth trailed all around here he needed it most, though he was avoiding it as if his life depended on it.

The younger male bit softly at the inside of his thigh and he mewled softly. "A-america!" he growled.

"Ah that's not what I'm looking for! Remember I want you to say my name." He laughed and licked the length of his thigh before connecting their lips again.

England's hands moved down to the others hips and began pulling down his boxers, throwing them off the bed once he had done so. America's hand went up to Britain's mouth when they broke apart and he offered him three fingers. "Oh bugger off!" He smacked the hand away and licked his own fingers, lubricating them well before positioning the other well onto his lap.

"Hey, wait dude! That's not fair!" He whined, stroking England's member as a form of persuasion. "This was my idea!"

The Brit gasped before looking up at the male on his lap. "It may have been your idea but that doesn't hold as argument." He smirked and pressed a finger into the other blonde's backside.

"Ah!" The younger squirmed and the other pressed another into him, scissoring and wiggling his fingers. He pushed his limit by adding a third, reveling in the reaction e received, even more so when he practically screamed from pleasure.

"Wow America, you're normally loud but that's really saying something!" Britain actually laughed and pulled his fingers out, connecting their lips. "Do you have any...?" He trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh umm... No, I don't think so." England was actually surprised. "Don't worry! I got it!" America pushed him back down for what felt like the hundredth time that night but before as he opened his mouth to complain, a moan escaped instead as his length was engulfed in heat. His head fell back as the other swirled his tongue expertly around him.

America pulled back, just as the pleasure began to drown the Brit and he whined slightly, sitting up and pulling the other back onto his lap.

The younger blonde pressed their lips together and impaled himself on the elder. His sounds of pain were swallowed hungrily by the Englishman, and he kissed him harder as he began to bounce himself.

England moaned against his lips and the other steadied himself on his thighs, getting a better angle. He nearly screamed again and Britain broke their mess of tongues, dropping his head to the side.

America moved faster, aiming perfectly with every fall and purring in pleasure every time.

The elder began to match his pace, moving his hips in rhythm with his partner's. He noticed the others breath becoming ragged and worn so he decided to readjust. He pushed him off and flipped him onto his hands and knees, then began buffeting into him once again.

America's head dropped down as he panted, feeling warmth in his stomach. An arm snaked around his waist and began moving in time with their bodies and he moaned loudly, coming close. "Iggy," He whispered.

"Hm?" England laughed slightly at the sound of his name.

He moved faster, holding onto his waist with his free hand and began dragging his nails with the other. "Alfred." He whined, sweat dripping down his body.

He could almost feel the smirk form on the other nations face.

"A-Alfred!" He cried as he came to his end, filling the younger nation.

"Iggy!" America followed suit, making a mess over the bed.

Britain pulled out of him and sat back, fighting to regain his breathing.

"Well dude," He panted, blue eyes focused on the other and began laughing. "Do you love me yet?"


End file.
